Star vs The Forces of High School
by Magnet of Awkward
Summary: High school isn't easy, especially for Marco and Janna. It couldn't get too much harder, could it?
1. Dripping Blood

**So this is my first story and probably only for a while so umm yeah enjoy**

 **(Im new to writing fanfics and 1st person perspectives so the first few chapters wont be the best, it will probably get progressively better though.)**

* * *

Marco's POV:

I was on my way to the one place that makes me more depressed than any other when I said to myself,

"Why am I even going to school today theres no point."

I knew the answer, its because I am a sa- wait no I'm 'the safe kid': the one who never takes risks and therefore was not risking being absent.

My life is horrible and everyone including my own family hates me. I heard a voice from my right,

"Hey diaz whats up".

Well thats kind of a lie because that voice belongs to my only friend Janna she is the one person who doesn't hate me, she was hated by everyone as well but for a very different reason but its too confusing for me because that reason was so stupid that I could not understand it at all. I replied to the voice,

"Janna I know you took my keys"

"No I didn't"

"Janna don't lie"

"Im not", she turned to me and smirked.

"This time I have your wallet"

"oh ok then"

I stopped walking

"wait what did you just say?"

In less than a second she sprinted faster than I thought possible, still holding my wallet. I went after her I know she likes to mess with me and I knew she wouldn't take any money but either way I needed that wallet if I wanted to eat lunch today. Then A thought came to my mind,

"Its not like starving to death would change anything, im still going to die with no point in existing"

I knew it was bad to think these things but It didnt matter to me, because they were true.

* * *

(The school)

This is horrible nobody stops bullying me and the only people who aren't like that are afraid of the people who do. I see that class is about to end but instead of waiting for it to end like most days, I did something that suprised every person in the room I just walked out of the room. What I was going to was the one thing I hadn't tried yet. I walked into the washroom, looked at my wrist, and pulled a knife from my hoodie...

"this is the only way to end my pain, but I want to make this new pain last"

Dragging the knife across my veins slowly I make many slices through my skin eventually the blood dripping from the many wounds I gave myself. I checked my phone and saw there was still five minutes until the end of the day, I was happy for the first time in months and I just... passed out.

Janna's POV:

WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO! I needed to find marco before he did what I tried... It didnt matter that everyone else hated him or that he shocked everyone all that mattered was keeping him from doing something so bad it couldn't be undone; keeping him from suicide. I quickly thought where would he go... oh wait thats it,

"The guys washroom!"

"uhh I did not mean to say that out loud."

Running without a second to lose trying to remember what direction I need to head in. Finally I got there crashing through the door and seeing him, seeing him with lots of blood around his wrists, with a knife laying next to him on the ground. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911. I checked his pulse he had one but it isnt that strong right now... I heard a voice from my cell,

"hello this is nine one one whats your emergency"

"my friend is in the school washroom bleeding to death! Send help now!"

at this point Im almost screaming into the phone, and tears are surounding me almost as much as his blood is.

"okay what is the address"

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS THE ONLY DAMN HIGHSCHOOL IN THIS PLACE COME GET HIM"

"please remain calm im just doing my job"

" then do it better!"

I hear the door openning and hopes of it being a paramedic but it wasnt, just some dude who opened the door realized what happened and ran out. Once he thought I was out of earshot I heard him happly exclaim,

"Yes I cant believe it that retard finally is doing us a favor!"

This definitely didn't help the tears rolling down my face. Who the hell could be like that after seeing something like that! a few more terrifying seconds passed and then I heard something that made me do something I never thought I could.

"Sorry but your friend is going to die all of are paramedics are busy on there lunch break"

My brain froze. Not only are people valuing their lunch more than a life but marco was still dying. There was only one thing that I could do, try and save him my self. I grabbed him carrying him on my shoulder dragging him towards the nurse office. But the thing is, the office was locked.

Desperately I tried breaking through the doorI thought nothing could save him.

"I give up, I'm sorry marco"

Thats when I started to hear footsteps, They got progressively louder and faster. They actually weren't that loud although it seems like it, they are just filling the void of silence. A strange looking girl with blonde hair and hearts on her cheeks walked towards me and the barely living marco. She saw what was happening and ran, for once it wasnt away like everyone who's ever met me. She came to us and half asked half yelled with a face of concern,

"Is he going to die!"

"is anyone going to help"

I responded to her questions,

"No he's dying and-d I... I c-can't save him"

I was almost unable to speak as she walked up close to him and did something that made me ask myself if I was drugged. She pulled out some pink thing with little wings and a golden star in the middle, and pointed it at marco shouting only three words,

"heart healing stream!"

I watched as a blast filled with little hearts shot at marco, as she shot I noticed that those hearts on her cheeks were glowing. The blast seemed to perfectly heal him, I noticed he was breathing and checked for his pulse to make sure he was alive. I was shocked he was perfectly healthy as if nothing had happened to him. I asked the girl three things that I felt I needed to know,

Who are you?, How did you do that?, And why would you care about either of us because nobody does?"

She spoke,

"I am Star Butterfly princess of mewni"

"I used my wand; a family heirloom that has been passed down to me"

"and because I just got here and everybody is horrible, you are the only person not to yell at me saying im a freak and should leave this world"

I started to speak,

"Wait what how- that makes no sense!"

"I'll explain that later, and Id show you my home dimension but... I've been kicked out until im 54"

Marco woke up with a jolt.

"am I dead yet?"

" ARE YOU INSANE!", Star Shrieks

I clear my throat,

"What she means to say is, *ahem* WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"


	2. The Rebel Princess

**Sorry if last chapter had some errors or wasn't too detailed(actually it's pretty obvious i messed it up alot) because Im writing these on my phone and the first one was being typed up at 2-5am... Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Earlier (on Mewni)

Stars POV:

I can't believe it I'm finally going to get my wand today! Leaping out of my bed I quickly dashed out of my room only to be stopped by my parents, king and queen butterfly of Mewni.

"So~ can I have the wand now or what?"

Mom slowly held out the wand to me and told me, "Star this wand has been in our family since the Butterfly's have ruled Mewni, it is a big responsibility can you handle?"

"yes mom I know carefull and stuff blah blah blah" I said as I grabbed the wand from her grasp and rolled my eyes.

the wand transformed as I grabbed it. It was purple, had little wings, and there was a shiny star in the middle of it. Awesome!

As Im about to leave I remember that there is usually a ceremony for events of great significance *cough* getting wand *cough*.

"Mom why is there no ceremony like most important events?"

"Star I fear that you're a threat to the people of Mewni. Who knows what damage you would have caused, maybe if you were more responsible we could have had one..."

"ughh whatever not like you actually care about anything about me anyway" I replied.

This is so stupid! I shouldn't be suprised of course she cant trust me, she thinks im never going to be prepared to claim the throne. Because to everybody else, Im just an irresponsible spoiled brat. Im actually just someone who has to suffer.

Screw it I'm going to go for a walk around Mewni because I don't want to deal with my moms lectures today.

* * *

As I'm walking through the kingdom with my wand in my hand and an idea begins to form in my head. Well, guess I got nothin to lose. I decide to test out some random spells.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" I yelled while pointing the wand at the sky.

Water shot up into the air with a huge narwhal inside of it but I don't think it's coming back down anytime soon.

"guess its a flying narwhal now." I said casually as I shrugged.

hmm. Lets try, "corn creation of tastiness?"

As a pile of steaming hot corn apears in front of my eyes, the smell of it is making my mouth water. I take a bite and... ITS AMAZING!

"I'll make sure to use that spell later" I thought aloud.

What else can I do with this thing, I wondered as I chewed the end of the newly transformed wand. Oh wait I know!

"Flame blast of awesomeness!"

Fire erupted all around me and started burning some buildings. People were screaming in fear.

"Oh no. Probably shouldn't have done that~"

* * *

"STAR YOU ARE TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS DIMENSION FOR 40 YEARS!" My mother shouted, somehow with a calm tone.

Looks like I Starred this up real badly, as far as I know my mother has never yelled at anyone. If she didn't already want to kill me she would want to now. She would after... I had burned down most of the kingdom.

"Moon don't be like that I'm sure it was all just a terrible accident dear." my dad tried to reason with her.

"I dont care she is to dangerous, so for the sake of Mewni's people she and the wand are leaving."

"but moooommm I didn't me-"

I was cut off as the giga-sized narwhal I shot into the air from earlier crashed next to me.

"Thats it, Star You are not to stay or even visit in Mewni!"

"NOOOO PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO ST OLGAS!" I screamed!

"We're not, Sadly they don't allow stays any longer than 6 years." She snarled

"You're going to a place free of magic, you're going to earth."

What is this earth? I hope the people there wont hate me. I hope the people there... don't think I'm a failure.

* * *

(Earth)

I was standing outside some room that some guy and my parents talking inside. The man who my parents were talking to was called principal Skeevs. In a few minutes my father came out and handed me the spellbook, he didn't say a word. I think he's afraid of mom.

He came and told me, "Kid your staying with the diaz family, here's the address. Now go to class!"

He handed me a paper with letters and numbers written on it arranged in an strange order. Diaz... that was the name underneath the 'address'

What even is an address I thought as I wandered the halls. This Earth place is really confusing. seriously I mean there are things that shoot out water, there are glowing things in the roof that light up the room, magic like boxes with buttons and pictures that connect to something called 'the internet', and whatever this toilet thing people keep saying they need to use.

Before I knew it it was 2:30 and I still didn't know what I'm supposed to do. I went up against a wall and just... cried.

Not only was everyone I saw calling me a freak all day long but I also had nothing left to live for. I have lost everything and Im going to have to wait until im 54 do go home to Mewni, I have no friends, and no idea about how I'm supposed to survive. This isn't even the same dimension as mine.

My life is nothing except a cruel joke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THIS IS THE ONLY DAMN HIGHSCHOOL IN THIS PLACE COME GET HIM!"

What was that yelling? I stood up and started walking in the direction of the sound.

As I walked I could hear a voice, who ever that voice belonged to it was easy to know they were obviously sad. As I continued down the halls I eventually saw a girl with dark blue hair crying next to a boy in a red hoodie, it was covered in blood. Racing towards the people I can't stop thinking that he might already be gone.

I got to the girl and asked her, "Is he going to die?!"

followed by, "Is anyone going to help?!"

I could feel the worry on my face as she confirmed my fears.

"No he's dying and-d I... I can't save him." She stated as tears ran down her face, dripping onto the floor.

At this point I knew I couldn't wait for help to arrive as it probably never would, I had to do something... And so I did. Although it was pure instinct so I had no way of knowing it would actually work. I could only hope it would.

I went up to the boy, aimed the wand at him and shouted,"Heart healing stream!"

My wand created a clear ray filled with many hearts. They seemed to sink into him and heal him.

The girl put two fingers on his neck and then she gasped. She instantly turned to me and said, "who are you? How did you do that?" She then asked me..."why would you care about either the of us, because nobody does."

"I am Star Butterfly princess of Mewni," I held my wand for her to see,"I used my wand; a family heirloom that was passed down to me."

these people might be the only ones who don't hate me. So I told her, "and because I just got here and everyone is horrible, you are the only person not to yell at me saying Im a freak and should leave this world."

"Wait what how- that makes no sense!" she exclaimed, confusion clear in her voice."

I told her, "I'll explain that later, And I'd show you my home dimension but... I've been kicked out until I'm 54"

she seemed even more confused now. I'm a little confused too though, why would she put her fingers on his neck?

I looked at the boy he had brunet hair and a cute mole under his left eye, and beside him was a... knife. No he couldn't have. Did he? Did he try to kill himself!

"Am I dead?"

Almost instantly I Realized how he ended up like this.

Without thinking I screamed at the top of my lungs, "ARE YOU INSANE!"

I hope I didn't scare him...

"What she means to say is, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Suprised, I look at the earth girl. Her voice was still echoing through the halls like thunder... How is that even possible?

The red hooded boy just ingnored what that girl had said and stared up at me.

"Who the fuck are you and whats with the cheeks?"

the cheeks? What is he talking about. Ooooooooohhhhhhh wait I know, he's s talking about my royalty marks.

"they're just royalty marks. Don't people have them in this dimension?"

"You mean you're royalty?"

"give him a minute" the girl whispered to my ear.

...

"Wait a sec, this fucking dimension! What in hell are you smoking?

"Smoking? Like a fire?" I ask unsure of what he means.

"nevermind... BUT HOW!" He asks wanting to know the answer to the crazyness he just heard.

"Oh boy this is definitely gonna take a while to explain." I say to myself and sigh.

* * *

 **So Im going to a camp for a few weeks so might be like three or four weeks before i can update again... anyways leave reviews on what i should improve as im still pretty new to this. Bye.**


	3. Home, not quite as bad as school

**hi im back with another update... also incase you havnt noticed im the worst at 1st person writing so i have no idea why im doing it. Well heres chap three**

* * *

Janna's POV:

"... and thats how dimensional travel works." the blonde (who also just happened to be a magical princess) said as she slowly tried to explain, well pretty much everything about magical stuff.

" so what in hell do scissors, DAMN SCISSORS, have to do with this" Marco Half asked and half yelled.

The strange girl took a very deep breath.

"well-you-see-the-scissors-hold-magic-which-can-cut-through-worlds-and-then-holds-stable-holes-with-high-energy-levels-which-can-be-traveled-throuh-and..." (*inhale*). "when-the-scissors-cut-the-magic-slices-through-the-worlds-to-get-the-portal-created-and-the-magic-never-drains-because-the-scissors-are-the-magic-themselves!" She spat, fast as lightning.

Finally I spoke, "marco what she means is that energy from the scissors rips the fabric of reality apart to create passages to different dimensions."

"oh okay... That still makes no sense."

"anyway star we should all head home, it's getting dark." Also Im tired.

"Yeah ok. But I have a question. Where is the diaz house, Im staying there for now apparently."

"star... you're staying with marcos family." I explained to her.

she was silent for a moment until...

"YAAAYYY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hmm actually you know what, why dont we all go to marco's tonight?" I asked since I had nothing to do.

"sure I really dont give a damn at this point, as long as we can just leave the school already." Marco said, making Star and I realize we hadn't left yet.

soon after, we were on our way to Marco house.

* * *

(Outside the diaz house)

"I hope my parents don't freak too much when they find out what happened." Marco said quietly.

"Relax I got this." I assured him.

We walked in to find Mr. and Mrs. Diaz dancing to some very weird tune. I mean I've witnessed some weird shit today but that was by far the weirdest of it.

"uhh hi Im home" marco said sounding a bit nervous.

"Mijo!" His parents happily greeted in unison before pulling him into a bear hug.

"yeah so we have a new uhh exchange student so umm. Bye!" He said fastly before climbing the stairs.

"... so cute..." I heard star mumble as she watched marco go to his room.

ehh whatever I totally ship it...

Mrs. Diaz looked at us and asked, "Janna what happened and why should we be worried!?"

I knew I would have to answer this question. but wow this soon, really?

"Well heh ya see marco kinda cut his wrists and barley survived. The only reason hes alive is because of that girl right there, by the way thats your new exchange student. also please keep from bringing it up because hes going through alot at school and it might make him worse." I explained with almost understandable speed.

Trying to make his voice sound calm Mr. diaz asked us," can you girls keep an eye on him for tonight. I would feel better if somebody was watching him."

"yeah I already kinda planned that Im worried about him too you know."

A few minutes of silence passed until star spoke up.

"so you all seem like great people but I dont feel like tonight is a good time for introducing myself."

The adults nodded in response and walked to there room. Undoubtedly to discuss the ahem 'events'.

I feel like I forgot something... oooooohhhh right I didn't introduce myself and all that. Oh well might as well do It now.

After a swift yet equaly akward turn I started to speak, "So uhh I guess I never told you my name huh? Well anyway Im Janna another nobody who's only friend is Marco."

I left out all the 'other' details, she didn't need to deal with more problems today...

"Nice name" she said,"we uh, we should go upstairs"

"yeah ok Im tired, so why not" I told her

* * *

Marco's POV:

"Why am I so messed up, what happened to me? Before I was just a karate student who was always safe. Now Im a fucked up nobody who tryed to die."

"It wasn't your fault Marco"

"Janna what are you doing in my room." I asked the voice that was obviously my only friend.

"You didn't make your own life bad, it was the assholes in that School" The voice told me

so is she gonna just continue and not answer my question or what?

"yeah great, thanks to them nobody will ever care about me again"

she stopped answering me. She knew it was true, nobod-

"I care about you" the voice said. Except this time it was different, this was stars voice.

"You may not care about me but you and Janna are the only people who wouldn't want me to just die." she continued, "Im going to be living here for a long time, I can pretty much never go back to my home. All I want is to have real freinds." She trailed off

I noticed her stutter the end. Theres something she didnt tell us, something she wanted to stay buried...

"star Il be your freind, but I still have one question."

"what is it?" She asked

"why are you and Janna in my room!"

...

...

...

finally she said something "Your mom wanted us to stay here and watch you for the night."

of course, probably should have expected that.

" or maybe you and star would like to... mess around in the bed?" Janna teased while winking at me.

"JANNA!" I screamed so loudly that I probably made people from the other side of the country hear me.

"Im just sayin" she said

I mean me, and star. We just met like that'll ever happen, so what if shes cute. I uh mean uhh...

"whatever, you two go get sleeping bags from the closet" I told them trying to push away the thoughts.

"whats a sleeping bag?"

of course, Why would a girl from another world know what a sleeping bag would be.

"its a bed and a long warm bag mixed together and uhh it is easy to move and use."

wow that sounded kinda weird and stupid to say. Its like im in a poorly written fanfiction or something.

"c'mon star lets go find us some bags to sleep in." Janna said from the hall.

After the girls had left the room I made my bed and lay down on it just relaxing on the comfortable mattress and warm blankets.

"Hey Marco theres only one sleeping bag, so can we have the bed?"

Ugggh cmon really, I was almost asleep...

"fine but you're sleeping on the floor next time Janna."

How come I have to sleep in a sleeping bag instead of my own bed. Oh well at this point I could sleep in the washing machine and not care.

Today was not a good day, hopefully it gets better. For all of us.

* * *

 **so thats done umm yeah. Very sorry for the late update i was planning to do it sooner but lately I've been busy as hell with things like getting school stuff building a pc and other stuff.**


	4. Pancakes?

**Hey im back with another chapter, sorry for being late again but Im really busy lately. feel free to review, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Stars POV:

She was getting closer, getting ready to stuff me in that disturbing horrid room... the reform room. I kept running and running but she still got me. She strapped me down to a chair and grabed a knife and...

calm down star it was just a nightmare, Im not at that hell hole anymore. Im on earth now, far away from that psycho bitch.

although I just had a nightmare, that was still the best sleep I had in well uh forever I guess. Normally My mom would just wake me up at three in the morning to do my 'princess training'; a horrible training that my mom made because I was 'too reckless' or 'not acting like a good princess'. The worst part about it is that She woke me up at hours before I should be waking up. Everyday waking up that early was rough I had the energy of a granny. Thankfully my dad eventually convinced her to start later in the day. At least he tried to be a good parent.

I wonder what I should do now because I dont want to wake the others.

"mornin' star"

...err I dont want to wake up marco then I guess.

'SPACE UNICORN SOARING THROUGH THE STARS, DELIVERING RAINBOWS ALL AROU-'

"Janna what was that weird noise?"

"I have no clue dude." She told me

"That noise would be my ringtone" marco groaned from the floor he slept on

"BWAHHAAH" Janna laughed

"Shut it Janna"

"I cant becau-ahahah"

"JANNA!"

"because you listen to that" she quickly said before bursting into laughter once again.

"its supposed to be ironic" he whined

"Yeah right"

"whatever"

"uh guys, what in the world is a ring toe? I mean I know what a ring finger is, but a ring toe?" I asked them

seeing as Janna was almost crying from her continous laughter, marco explained it.

"No star its pronounced 'ring-toe-nnnnn' its a sound my phone makes if I get a text or a call... oh right texting and calling are forms of communication here on earth, we use the phone to send texts or to call people."

"Ohhh... but how is that supposed to be ironic?"I asked

"GottaGoShowerBye" he yelled as he rushed out of the room

"A shower?"

Janna Finaly stoped laughing and sighed

"its like a bath but the water falls on you like rain"

Wow I thought earth wouldn't have any magic, maybe I was wrong?

"Janna, I thought there was no magic on earth. How can he make rain appear in the air?" I asked her unsure of what more to expect from this strange world.

"okay first of all, the water is pumped up there through mechanisms that drop the water there. Secondly, there is magic on earth but it is not widely known about." She said

I asked her my next question, "okay then how does earth magic work?"

"I cant really explain that easily, maybe Il show you some other time." She told me, "Also if you see some guy doing tricks and calling it magic, its not real magic hes just doing tricks that seem magical."

"Yeah maybe you could show me- WAIT, YOU KNOW MAGIC!"

"Il explain later... anyway wanna go have breakfast"

"sure" I replied

"cmon then lets go get some"

"wait what about marco?" I asked as I remembered he was under the rain bath shower thingy.

Janna smiled at me and then yelled "MARCO SOMEONES TRYING TO STEAL YOUR NACHO RECIPE!"

she held up three fingers. Two. One.

"No, no mis nachossss!" He screamed

and there he was, standing in a towel back in his room.

Janna picked up his clothes and tossed them to him

"Get dressed, we're going to Denny's for some breakfast" she told him

"Wait who's denny?" I asked

"Denny's is just a place where people can buy and eat food." Janna explained

I hope I'm not asking them too many questions but I know almost nothing about this dimension.

"anyway star lets go... marco meet us there slowpoke."

* * *

Okay here we are... but how do we get the food? Oh well I'll just figure it out as I go.

Following Janna, I went to the seat where we would probably get our food. Soon a lady with a uniform on started to walk over here.

"Hi welcome to Denny's, what would you two young lady's like today?" She asked us with a smile that took up half of her face... kinda creepy if ya ask me.

"may I have two pancakes and a orange juice please." Janna asked suprisingly polite.

"Mmm kay no problem." She turned to me, "now what would you like?"

"can I have what she's getting?" I asked unsure of what else there was to eat.

"okay then. so thats all?" She asked in response

"yes, thank you." Janna confirmed

afterwards she went and gave a piece of paper to some dude in a kitchen.

A few minutes later she walked back to our table with a tray of food. She set the food on our table and took the tray back to wherever she got it.

"So star, you eat pancakes like this" she said as she put a fork into the food while running a blade through the ends of the utensil. She stopped cutting and lifted the piece of 'pancake' into her mouth.

"Oh so Its like cinamon-bread?" I asked

"umm ya mean french toast?" She responded

"no its not whatever it is you just said, cinamon-bread is bread cooked with egg and cinamon topped with syrup of the north."

she rolled her eyes

"so yeah, that is exactly what french toast is." She said

"Whatever..." I said before taking a bite out of the pancake. It was kinda dry.

"star you know you can put that syrup on it, Right?" Janna asked while holding a clear container of the sugary liquid.

without responding I swiped the syrup and began to add it to my breakfast.

again I take a bite of my pancake, now topped with syrup.

soon a thought crosses my mind

"wait... isnt marco supposed to be here by now?"

"I dont know he should be here and hes never not came but..." She trailed off

"But what?" I ask

she looked me in the eye and shouted, "do you think he might have tried to kill himself again!"

For a moment everybody stoped and looked toward us. Nobody said a word. "Janna", I whispered, "I have an Idea"

she said nothing in response but she nodded in approval, she didnt even need to know what that plan was.

I brought out my wand from under the table pointed it at Janna

"TRAVEL HOME LASER ORB!" I shouted standing on the table. Nothing happened. Even people out side of the building were giving me weird looks now.

Without another thought I dragged Janna outside and we started making a run to the house. Not a word was said on the way back.

The house wasn't much further, it was now in my sight. We neared the door and as we got closer, a note on the door began to appear. Soon we were standing infront of it. Once I recognized I felt my insides burn with rage this was a certain demons writing...toms writing.

I hope he isn't doing anything to marco. Oh wait I should probably read this note now.

' Hello _Star, it is I, Tom, incase you Haven't realized I have taken your new boyfriend hostsage until he agrees to break up with you so that you return to the one you belong with, Me.'_

"Looks like we're going to hell" I told Janna

"Cool..."

* * *

 **Sorry that took so long instead of the two weeks I originally Was hoping to update by. I am no longer going to try and update bi weekly. Even with short chapters this is still very time consuming and I have alot of school and guitar to work on so dont expect too many updates but this is still going to be written when I have time. Just not every two weeks**


End file.
